


Dinner for Four

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray, Bennie and friends trade a night out for a night in





	Dinner for Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dinner for Four

## Dinner for Four

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: No, they are not mine, and this is not damn fair!

Author's Notes: I'd like to thanks the folk at Due South After Dark just for being so cool!

Story Notes: hot and heavy m/m/m/m interaction, Ray!Slut, Sly!Benny

* * *

The hand ventured lower. 

"No, please." Ray's voice came out anguished and strangled. "I love only Benny." 

"I never disputed this fact." The tone was flat, unchallenging. 

The Italian sighed shakily. His cuffed hands were chained above his head, his arms sore from being held up for so long. At least his body was not hanging with his feet above the ground, but he had precarious balance, kneeling on a high stool, at the mercy of his captor, who was circling him with hungry eyes and handling him. Ray was naked, a bit shaky, still wondering how he had ended in such a predicament. 

At least, his body had not betrayed him. 

Yet. 

"Please don't. When Benny finds out..." 

"He won't, the man countered. "He doesn't need to." 

Ray's voice faltered. The hand came even lower, slowly, maddening. 

"Come on," smirked his captor. "Don't tell me you don't want this, too." 

"I said I love only Benny. And you know that he owns me." 

"He is not here now. He won't be here for some time." The man caressed his navel in lascivious movements. "We can take our time. We can do it slowly. I know I want to do it slowly." 

Ray gasped at the touch, his control failing. 

His tormentor shook his head. "Don't fight this, Vecchio. You know you want it, don't you?" The voice was sultry and seductive. 

The Italian shuddered, then murmured, "I'd never thought you could do such a thing, you of all people. What was in that tea, anyway?" 

An evil grin. "Just a few drops of a substance that made you a little bit more co-operative, that's all. Nothing dangerous." He teased Ray's flaccid penis. "But I can't help wondering if it affected your ability to perform." 

If he kept doing that, Ray would not be able to resist, and the ability to perform would shine on. Ray was surprised he could have resisted this long. It had to be fear for what Benny might do if he found out what was going on. 

The man roamed his hands along his chest and thighs, a very sensuous touch. "I know you want this as bad as I do. Why fight it?" 

"Benny... He will be so angry... You don't know him when he's angry." 

Another grin. "He surely knows you're such a slut." The man made his lips touch Ray's thigh gently. "He knows what a whore he has." His tongue licked a ball, then the other, and Ray gasped. "I know I can't wait to sink myself in those peachy buns of yours." 

Ray groaned, the chain clinking loudly, blood filling his groin, shame spreading around his body. "Oh, no," he whispered. He was doomed! 

His rising member was slowly licked, then engulfed by a warm wet mouth. Ray bucked a little, unable to resist. He moaned loudly. 

"Hummm," purred his tormentor. "Just as I expected. A slut." 

The fingers sank in the rounded buttocks, and Ray twisted, letting little gasps slip by his throat. He began to feel really afraid. 

"Please, please... Benny will be so mad at me." 

Blue eyes stared at his. "I told you he doesn't need to know." 

"I can't hide this from him." 

"But I will deny it if you say anything. Who do you think he'll believe? Me or a slut like you?" The tall man snorted. "Now make it good for me, Vecchio." He made Ray squirm, and he was delighted. "Yessss. Good boy..." 

Ray still tried to reason. "I thought you cared about your lover." 

"I love him." The answer was firm. "But I have to have you. And I will treat you so well, my sweet slut. Everything can stay just between us, you know it can." He inhaled the half-erect penis. "Hmmmm. You smell so good. I want to see you leak, taste you slowly." 

"Oh... Please... I can't..." 

"No one has to know," he insisted. 

"But Benny can get so angry." The thought made Ray's erection ebb a little. "He...can..." Ray took a deep breath. "Let's just say you would not like to see him like that." 

"I tell you he doesn't need to know, if you don't want." 

A different voice said flatly, "I am afraid that is too late for that now." 

Ray turned his head and blanched. "Benny...!" It was a terrified whisper, one that just contributed to build the tension in the air. 

The Mountie stood at the entrance of their house's playroom, and his face was unreadable. So was face of the man by Benny's side, whose blue eyes were staring straight at Vecchio's torturer. Stanley Kowalski did not take his eyes off an unabashed Turnbull, who did not even try to conceal his manhandling of the naked Italian in such a lewd manner. 

"Rennie?" Kowalski seemed crushed. 

All colours seemed to have fled Ray Vecchio's skin. He stammered, "Benny, please, I swear, it was not my idea. He tricked me with bad tea!" 

Fraser merely raised an eyebrow, and Detective Kowalski, still looking crestfallen, was eyeing Turnbull. Languid and provocative, the younger Mountie turned to the blond cop, "Oh, my precious Ray. I really don't want to raise a big controversy here. I just wanted to play with Vecchio for a while, and I did not want to upset you or Constable Fraser about it." Turnbull pouted seductively at his lover, sliding his arms around his shoulder. "Will you be mad at me for such a tiny little thing, huh?" He lowered his head but kept his eyes on his partner. "Will you, Ray?" 

Kowalski could feel the full power of his lover on him, all disappointment and anger dissipating at the sight of those pleading blue eyes. Besides, he could totally understand his Rennie's desire. Vecchio was such a slut. "No, Rennie, of course I won't be mad. I am just surprised that you didn't say anything, that's all. But if you wanted to play with someone else's toys, you should have asked the owner first." 

He merely shrugged, smirking like a little boy. "I am sorry, Ray. Forgive me? 

"Of course." The blonde reminded, "But you still need to apologise to Fraser, too." 

"All right, I will, lover. You are the best." Turnbull brushed his lips on Kowalski's. "But I think Constable Fraser is a tad busy right now." 

Benton Fraser was still quiet; his expression unreadable as he circled his bonded lover. He could see the Italian shaking, his erection gone, the lean body sweaty with terror. 

"Benny, I am sorry." Ray's voice was cracking, his eyes closing, Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to swallow on his dry throat. "You have to believe me, this was not my idea." 

Fraser still circled him, as if examining a cut of prime meat. The Canadian's desire was evident, as well as his pride to inspire such terror in Ray. The Italian shivered as he saw all those reactions in Fraser, and those were not bad reactions at all. But Ray knew better. He knew so well that there could be anger, too. Pure, unrestricted wrath, hidden in layers of Mountie politeness. 

"It is all right, Ray," Fraser finally said, and Ray let out a little breath. "I know it was not your idea, because not matter how much of an immoral slut you are, you are not stupid. You can play with Turnbull if you want. I give you permission." Ray could see he was smiling. Not that it was any guarantee, and Ray knew better than to just assume he was safe because of a mere smile. 

"Really?" Ray asked cautiously. 

"Of course, Ray." Fraser smiled tenderly, his voice amused. "You know you can trust me." 

Ray could not help but recall. "Oh, I don't know about trusting you. You said the same thing that time with the tight cock ring, and I almost lost my weenie!" 

"Ray, Ray," he said benevolently, as if talking to a child, the back of his hand caressing his face. "You are bordering insurrection, and you know better than to do something so foolish. Besides," Fraser's hand moved to Ray's chest, then his stomach. "I was only trying to take good care of your... weenie. You know how fond I am of it." Fraser grabbed said weenie possessively, yet gently, and Ray gasped at the intimate touch. "Yes, I am very fond of it." 

Turnbull piped in, getting close. "Oh, I can relate to that." He grinned hungrily. "Sorry about moving in on your toys, Constable Fraser. I didn't mean any harm." 

"I can see you did not, Turnbull." Fraser made a gesture to invite him. "You are welcome to partake of my playthings. But there is one little matter. My only condition is that the peaches are exclusively mine, and no one is to have them. So, even under these circumstances, are you still interested?" 

Turnbull's eyes had an evil gleam. "If he does something that displeases me, do I have your permission to punish him?" 

Fraser raised an eyebrow. "As long as it does not break the first condition, I don't see why not. But I would rather not have him damaged. At least not _too_ damaged." The Italian lost a bit of colour, thrilled at the panic coursing through his veins. Fraser squinted evilly, knowing exactly what the little whore was feeling. He turned to Turnbull. "Once more, I ask: even under these conditions, do you want to borrow my slut?" 

"Of course," Turnbull grinned like a little boy, and even clapped his hands in excitement. "Are you sure you don't mind?" 

"Certainly not. Actually, I was hoping you'd let me play, too." 

Turnbull's eyes sparkled. "I would love to have you play with us!" He turned to his lover. "Please, Ray, join in! We can all play together. Wouldn't that be nice?" 

Kowalski looked disappointed. "We are not going out to dinner, then?" 

"We can go out later," offered Fraser. 

"Maybe we should eat in." Kowalski suggested. "I know an Italian who delivers." 

Fraser looked hungrily at Ray. "Yes, I know one, too." The Italian cop blushed, and Fraser moved to him, whispering on his ear. "Don't worry, love. I won't let anyone touch what I most cherish." He put one hand in Ray's right asscheek and squeezed it in a possessive manner. 

Still in bonds, Ray melted. "Oh, Benny..." 

Fraser pressed his lips against Ray's in a very possessive manner, and at the same time, he released the Italian from the chain. Ray explored eagerly the depths of the Canadian's mouth and moaned when gentle hands lowered his aching arms. Their lips did not part as Fraser helped Ray to stand up. The cuffs stayed on, though. 

Fraser gently broke the kiss and smiled at the sexy Italian. Fraser turned to his Canadian friend, who had been salivating just to watch the scene. "Turnbull," Fraser put Ray's cuffed hands on the young Canadian's, "enjoy all you can." 

He took the offering, formally. "Thank you." He turned to his borrowed servant, with a lecherous smile. "In there, slut." 

Eyes locked on Benny's, Ray meekly walked to where his borrowed master pointed: the bedroom. 

Fraser took a step back and gestured to his other guest, "Shall we?" 

Kowalski shrugged, "Sure". 

While Ray slowly and sensually undressed Turnbull, Fraser and Kowalski took their clothes off, their eyes glued on their partners's interaction. Kowalski's erection was not helpful when he pulled his jeans, and he almost missed as Turnbull made Ray grip his hard member with both hands as he took the cuff's keys from his trousers' pocket and released the Italian. 

Fraser, also half-erect, lazily touched himself, watching as the now naked men caressed each other near the bed, groping, licking and kissing. He moved closer and caressed Ray's long back, provoking a moan as the Italian got his nipples sensually nibbled by Turnbull. 

Plastering his chest along Ray's back, Fraser closed his eyes to fully experience the warmth and softness of his beloved's skin. He planted small kisses at the back of Ray's neck, and heard Turnbull gasp, then moan deeply. Fraser looked down and saw Kowalski at his knees behind Turnbull, head between his partner's legs. His excitement grew at the knowledge that the young Constable was being thoroughly rimmed. 

Ray licked Turnbull's chest, as the Canadian groaned to Kowalski's loving touch. Fraser felt Turnbull's hands squeezing his Italian sweet peaches and almost slapped them, but then realised the activity did not break the agreement, so he let Ray be fondled. The little slut liked it, too. 

Turnbull backed a bit from Ray and lay on the bed, spreading his raised legs. It must have been some kind of code, for instantly Kowalski also climbed on the bed, positioned his head between his lover's legs and put his tongue back over Turnbull's puckered opening, lavishing is thoroughly. Ray bent and, on his hands and knees, covered his borrowed master's lips with his. Fraser smiled and used both his hands to squeeze Ray's cheeks. The Italian let a muffle cry of surprise at the contact, then moaned in appreciation, as he moved down to his master's pale chest. 

"Slut, look at me", Turnbull called, between gasps. 

Both Rays raised their heads. Turnbull smiled. "I mean Vecchio". 

"Oh. OK." Kowalski shrugged and happily returned to his former activities. 

Ray's eyes met Turnbull's, and the Canadian felt a punch at the level of lust contained in them. "You are such a slut," he whispered. "And you _know_ that." 

Ray nodded, grinning maliciously. He cast a look at Kowalski and teased, "Just as you like, right?" 

It was Turnbull's turn to grin. "Smart sluts get what they want. So, what do you like? Is there something my little smart slut wants to do?" 

Sparks flashed in debauched green eyes. "If I may suggest..." 

"Go ahead. But make it good. You know I can punish you." 

Ray almost thought to make it bad. He certainly would, if it was Benny threatening to punish him. He loved to be punished. But he wasn't sure about Turnbull... The man turned out to be a total surprise. Ray didn't know how dangerous he could be. 

Fast, Ray reached the drawer at the nightstand. He gave Benny the lube and took another item, one that brought a different flame in Turnbull's eyes. 

"Oh, Fraser," said his fellow Canadian. "You have yourself a treasure. An inventive one, too." 

Benny smiled as Ray blushed coyly. "Don't I know it." 

"If Kowalski doesn't mind sharing..." Ray shook the tube of whipped cream, grinning. "We can add a different taste to the whole thing." 

"I like it already. But how do we do it?" 

Ray turned to Benny, his face showing barely contained anxiety. Fraser smiled indulgently, "Yes, Ray. Do you have another suggestion?" 

Jade eyes almost turned gold with excitement. "If I service Turnbull and he services me, that would give Stan and you opportunity to... play in other grounds." 

Fraser raised an eyebrow, and Kowalski raised his head for a second to comment, "Sounds good to me." No one thought the blond detective was following the exchange, and he went back to lick and lap at his lover's entrance. 

Turnbull was truly delighted, and turned to Fraser, in awe. "Your toy is amazing. You have trained him well." 

The Canadian bowed his head, touched. "Thank you." 

Ray shook the tube of whipped cream. "Excuse me, Kowalski." 

Turnbull gasped at the cold touch of the whipped cream in his privates. Kowalski grinned. "Cool. I was starving." He resumed the licking and lapping, his enthusiasm never wavering. 

The blond licked deep in Turnbull's entrance, causing him to wiggle even more. Ray climbed on the bed above Turnbull to accomplish the 69 position and attacked the proud member that seemed at the point of exploding. He lapped the sweet whipped cream from the fat cockhead then proceeded to suck it before turning to give one lick at the underside of the shaft. 

At the same time, Turnbull raised his head to engulf the huge, taut Italian penis hanging above him. He closed his lips on the throbbing rod briefly before sticking his tongue to slurp the rounded spheres, feeling the mattress shift as someone climbed on the bed. Since Turnbull had Kowalski's mouth working his ass and Ray's gifted lips on his privates, it could only be Fraser. 

Having thoroughly cleaned Turnbull's opening of the cream, Kowalski lubed his aching cock and in a complicated manoeuvre, raised Turnbull's butt until it rested on his spread legs. That required Ray to shift his head a bit to keep on sucking his borrowed master. Then the blonde detective impaled his cock up his lover's opening. Both groaned, crazed with lust. 

It was Fraser's turn to get a good position to join the fun. After lubing his engorged cock, he settled his groin between Ray's spread ass cheeks, careful not to spoil Turnbull's precarious position. Without preliminaries or warnings of any kind, Fraser entered Ray and the chain reaction begun. Fraser felt the thrill of his slave's inner muscles squeezing his cock, and the Italian groaned at the intrusion with his mouth full, the vibration in his throat causing a surge on Turnbull's excitement, which made Kowalski gasp loudly when his lover clenched his muscles around his shaft. 

In a matter of a few minutes, all four engaged in a delicate ballet dance complete with a symphony of moans, groans, gasps, heavy breathing and little cries. The mellifluous sounds filled the bedroom in a crescendo, making the quartet soar, threatening to hurl them to the edge sooner than any of them would like. However, the dancers of the passionate choreography knew that they would not last. Not at the pace they were rapidly building. 

Hard to tell who was the first to surrender to grand finale. Fraser cried loudly when he gushed his seed inside Ray, who thoroughly milked Turnbull's expanded shaft as the young Mountie sucked his cream eagerly, shuddering as his tight hole was filled by Kowalski's cum, whose body quivered in pleasure for long minutes. Grunts and more cries were followed by deep moans. 

Exhausted, four limp bodies fell on top of each other, piling up on the bed with noisy attempts to put some air back in their lungs. For long minutes they just lay there, until Turnbull, at the bottom of the pile wordlessly complained of the weight. The quartet basked in the feelings of bliss, their sated bodies slowly returning to normal, and their loud corporal vibrations quieted down to contented humming. All four of them had little smiles on their faces. 

Kowalski broke the silence, raising his head. "So, are we ready for that Italian now?" 

"Oh, Jesus", sighed Ray. 

* * *

End Dinner for Four by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
